Pietro's Rival
by persian85033
Summary: Sequel to Pietro's crush. Pietro has a now has someone who is rivaling him for Magdalena. Who could it be? R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Magdalena sat, crocheting while they waited for the assembly to begin. Pietro watched her work.

"Very nice."he said.

"Uh-huh. I still don't get the point of these Homecoming assemblies and all that. They're in reality, nothing but a bunch of losers!"

"Uh, yeah. No doubt."

She nodded.

"I'm beginning to wonder, Pietro. You wouldn't by any chance have any kind of telepathic powers, would you? Or perhaps read body language? Something around those lines?"she asked. "You always do seem to agree with me."

"Me? That's ridiculous."he said.

She smiled.

"Not at all. It would actually be very cool if you did, you know. You always agree with me, like I said."

"Well, we just happen to be interested in the same things."

She nodded.

"I suppose so. It's nice to have someone else to talk to about my interests, of course. Not very many people like the things I like."

"People are just so...well, like you said, losers."

"True. But would you believe it if I told you that sometimes I actually feel...kind of glad that I have a friend. Isn't that odd? And a human friend. I've never been able to associate with people, you know."

"Well, maybe you just haven't really found the right type of people."

_And hopefully, before long, a little more than friends,_he thought.

"You know, sometimes you remind me...if only you had been at my old school. That would have been nice. If only I would have met you before. Perhaps then..."

"Then what?"

"Would you believe, there was this one guy, see, I used to like him. Perhaps I still do. A lot. Well, I didn't really know him. I knew of him. I heard other people say things, and all that. I have very sharp ears sometimes. I always hoped he would notice me, not that there was a chance of that, even if he did, I don't suppose I would've allowed him to. I never felt comfortable speaking to people, but as I speak to you more, I seem to...lose that fear, you know. If I had met you before I met him...perhaps I..."she sighed. "Oh, well, we still would have moved here, and that would have been the end of that. He was like...the man of my dreams, should we say? He reminded me so much...oh, well, don't listen to me."she crossed herself. "What am I thinking?"she cleared her throat. "First of all, no one in their right minds would ever..and even if they did, I shall die a...doncella. That's a promise I made to myself."she told him.

"A what?"

"Doncella, you know, um, a virgin. I vowed to myself never to get married. The only sacrament I will never fulfill."she said. "And in a way, I will never forgive myself for that, either."

Pietro was confused, but then most of the things Magdalena said sometimes would confuse him, but that didn't matter. He still liked her. Even if it was taking him longer than ever to get her to notice him.

"And so how long do you suppose it will take you to finish that?"he asked.

"If I'm lucky, this week, I hope."

"It's coming out very nice."

"Thank you. It would come out better if I wasn't at the assembly."

"Well, at least it gets us out of class for a while."

"I suppose. The day does go by faster when that's so."

"Then maybe it's a good thing."

She nodded.

"I guess so. I still don't like the assemblies."

Pietro just smiled.

"Sometimes they're fun."

"Very rarely."

"Yeah."

"And anyway, after this, it's time to go home!"

"Thank goodness. I can't wait. Especially for this evening!"

As soon as the assembly ended, and everyone started to stand up and go to their lockers.

"I'll walk with you to your locker."offered Pietro.

"Thank you. I always thought it was a little tedious to be walking accompanied by other people."she said. "But you seem to keep a good pace. Other people would always be so slow. I have nothing to pick up from my locker, actually. I did all that before the assembly, that way, I could just go, grab my purse and leave."

"Well, I have to go, too. So, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."she said.

"Have a good day."

"Thank you, you too."

And she disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"I saw you talking to someone at the assembly."Magdalena's brother said.

"A lot of people talk at assemblies."she replied.

"Is he in your class?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"There's nothing to be curious about! He was asking about our homework."

"Is he the one you're crocheting for?"

"Stupid!"

And she threw a book at him.

"Hey, can't you see I'm driving?"

"Well, don't annoy me. And change the stations! I hate this music!"she exclaimed.

"I'm the one who's driving."

"That's why. You have to concentrate when you drive."she said, changing the station.

"Hey!"

"You're driving."

"Wait a minute, isn't that someone from our old school?"

Magdalena looked up.

"Oh, my! That's your friend's friend. The one, you know."

"Yeah."

"But I thought he was suspended or something."

"No, that was Ivan, another friend of one of my other friends. This one wasn't suspended. Remember Pedro said he just moved. He never said where. Do you think he moved here."

"Dumbass! That's the one I told you, I was surprised when he said he knew him! He's not the one that's gay, he's the other one! Slow down."

"You're gonna get off?"

"Of course not! But slow down. Please."

"This is starting to scare me, Malena."

"You're his friend's friend. You should talk to him. Does he go to our school?"

"I don't know. Looks like it."

"You should talk to him tomorrow."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But you should tell him to come over! I'll...I'll do anything! You should get him to come over. Um, I'll clean the yard! I'll clean the fishtank. We'll watch whatever movies you want! Please!"

"But why?"

"Because!"

"You're weird."

"I know, I know, but...you remember I said I liked him. He's...he reminds me so much of some of the guys I've seen on tv before! Don't you see?"

"No."

"You're stupid. Don't you think he's hot?"

"I don't know."

"You're a little blind. But you have to get him to come over. Maybe I can ask that girl at work to put my hair up the way she did to show the someone how she did her own."

"You always stink when you get home from work."

"Well, there are a lot of dogs around. And I don't smell it!"

"I do. Everyone does."

"Well, they're dogs!"

"Maybe he doesn't remember Pedro."

"You could at least check. I'll do anything!"

"You're weird. I thought the guy you were sitting next to was your boyfriend."

"Stupid!"

"Well, you were sitting next to him."

She sighed.

"He's nice. But he's...he's not like the guys I've seen who are...you know.

"You always did like that guy, didn't you?"asked Jose Manuel.

"Of course, Josema."

"Malena..."

"If you said he was one of your friends, I'm sure I'd be allowed. I mean, it worked for the dance. Well, yeah, because I was going with you."

"No! If for any unknown reason, if God wills it, and I do get to go out with him, you can't come."

"But Mom and Dad thought you were going with me."

"Well, you've got to help me."

"I like him. For reals. Do you suppose there's any chance he might like me?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was barely before he went to bed that Magdalena managed to convince her brother to talk to the guy they'd seen that afternoon.

"All right. I'll do it."

"Do you suppose he likes girls who dress certain ways, or anything?"she asked.

"I don't know!"

"Well, you should. I don't know how boys like girls to dress. You should tell me."

He sighed.

"Just forget it."

"How can I?"

"Fine. I'll tell you tomorrow."

She nodded.

The next morning, as soon as it was time for History, and she saw Pietro, she couldn't resist telling him.

"You wouldn't believe who I saw yesterday after school?"

"Who?"he asked.

"Oh, it was this guy from my old school. Remember during the assembly I told you that there was someone I really liked, but I never got the nerve even to talk to him. I'm sure my parents probably wouldn't like him, but...you know, I really don't care."

Pietro looked up, from copying the assignments off the board.

"Have you met him? He is just...the hottest guy you can imagine!"she said. "You can't miss him. His name is Fabian Alfredo Amezcua Gomez."she said.

"Um, I think someone with a name like that was new in my English class this morning."said Pietro, slowly.

"You saw him? Don't you honestly think he's hot?"

"I didn't notice. Uh, what makes you think that?"

"What else!"she exclaimed. "I like his hair, I like its color. And he has nice eyebrows, they look so expressive. And I've always liked with mustaches. I've been trying to convince my brother that he needs to grow one. They look much more...masculine with them."

"Oh, I never knew you liked that."

She shrugged.

"Well, I never tell anyone."she said. "I always thought everyone liked men to look that way."

"Oh."

Pietro kept copying the assignments off the board. Apparently, today would be the very first day Magdalena's mind was not going to be on what the teacher had to say, but somewhere else. She didn't even answer the questions as she usually did. Only when no one would answer, and the teacher asked if she knew.

"Pray that he's in one of my classes! Please, Pietro! He's friends with one of my brother's friends, you know."

"You like your brother's friends?"

"Some of them. He knows this guy, who's a Muslim, and he tells me so many neat things about Islam, and the Middle East, and about the food they eat, and their customs and stuff."she said. "He says his family all eat from a communal dish. Isn't that neat? And he's tasted baklava. He even told me where you could by it, and Arab coffee, too. I really should buy some, and try it. I like some of my brother's friends. I would asked him to get this guy to date me, but his mother's white, his dad's from the Middle East. And he's too...guero, should we say? I like guys with darker hair and skin. Guys of Hispanic, Southern Europe or Middle Eastern descent. They're the most handsome. Especially because of their dark hair. And they look much better with boots and a hat."

Pietro stared at her.

"So, you like dark hair?"he asked.

"Of course."

Pietro ran his fingers through his hair. He had always been proud of his hair. Had always thought girls liked it. Only to find out that the only girl whom he wanted to pay attention to him, probably didn't because the color of his hair was too light! He wondered what he'd look like with dark hair.

_I'll have to take a good look at that Fabian guy,_ Pietro thought to himself.

Pietro didn't get much of a chance to talk to Magdalena, as she was obviously dreaming about the guy she had told him. She even answered a few questions wrong, which apparently, shocked the teacher, but she didn't seem to mind.

"And I was so sure she liked the intellectual type!"exclaimed Pietro, shaking her head. "She seems so much a bookworm herself, I thought..."

"Do you know where this classroom is?"asked a guy, pointing to his schedule.

It was the same one Magdalena had mentioned earlier. He was accompanied by a friend. Both of them were tall, and even though the other one had brown hair, they were dressed almost the same. Pietro could tell that his clothes were expensive, especially the boots.

"Well, do you? We're new here."he said.

"We're not allowed to wear hats in the buildings."said Pietro.

They both took off their hats.

"Well, can you help us? Or we'll be late."

Pietro told them.

"Thanks. We owe you one."he said.

"Really appreciate it."

Pietro just nodded sourly.

"Stupid idiots."he said. "This calls for drastic action!"he decided, as he looked in the mirror later.

He'd always thought his looks were perfect, but apparently, he had judged wrong. That was probably the reason that he got no attention from Magdalena, despite all his efforts. If this one guy, with his looks could outdo him, than obviously, there was something wrong with him, and he would have to fix it. Fast.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to need quite a bit of money, looks like."he said.

He decided to ask the other guys for money. He'd try Lance first.

"Um, I would give you the money,"he said. "But you see, most of the my money goes to the Lance Foundation. We're trying to raise money for Lance to go to college, and to complete his collections. Now if you would like to make a donation..."

"I don't think I will."said Pietro sourly.

Toad and Blob just stared at him.

"Never mind!"Pietro spat.

He walked back and forth in his room.

"This calls for drastic action!"he exclaimed. "Only, where do I start?"he asked himself. "Money, obviously. Only, where..."

He tried to think of places where he could get money, but the only thing that occurred to him was robbing a bank. Maybe go through everybody's stuff? Hold a yard sale? No, he needed it fast. That was it! This would take some planning, though.

"Hmm..."

He nodded to himself. Yes, and the sooner the better. This was, after all, an emergency! He began to get everything ready. As soon as it got dark, he climbed out his bedroom window and ran towards his destination. Right. After all, who had more money than the X Men. He ran over the fence with no problem, and sped towards the mansion. Maybe if he was quick enough, nothing would sense him, or it wouldn't stop him. He made it there, and climbed in through somebody's window.

"Whew! Made it!"

He looked around.

"Hmm..."

He was obviously in Summers's room. Looked like the idiot slept with those shades of his on. Pietro began to rummage around the room for some cash. In total, he got thirty dollars out of his wallet.

"That's it?"

He moved on to the rest of the rooms. Some of the girls had jewelry, so he took that. Hopefully it was worth a lot. And none of it was engraved or anything. Finally, came the professor's room.

"This one should be a real winner."

Unfortunately, there was almost no cash.

"Stupid! Probably keeps everything in the bank!"

He carried his bag, and walked around the rest of the rooms. He took everything that could possibly be of any help. Before he left, he decided to do a little something. He went to the kitchen, and got some...purple food coloring. He went back upstairs, and put it in to every bottle of shampoo he could find. He giggled to himself.

"We'll see who shows their face at school tomorrow!"

He grabbed the heavy bag, and sped off. Unfortunately, with the heavy bag, he fell into one of the flower beds.

"Uff! Ow! AAAHHH!"

He could see that he had activated the security system. He got back on his feet, and ran before he could get caught. Once back in his room, he threw the bag on the bed.

"Oh, boy, that was close!"

He went through it again.

"At least a thousand two hundred bucks in cash."he said. "Three credit cards, five watches, twenty video games, twelve computer games, jewelry...they should keep me going at least for a while."

In the morning, he was a little more tired and slower than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone at the X Men's house woke up, and started to go about their morning routine.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! What like what happened to my hair? Why is it like, totally purple?"exclaimed Kitty.

Rogue, who was next to take a shower stared at her.

"I didn't know you dyed your hair. You look...um, good."

"Good? Good! What happened to it."

"What do you mean? I suppose you dyed it."

"I so did not!"

Rogue shrugged, and went into the shower.

"All right, who's idea of a joke is this!"exclaimed Logan.

He came out with his hair a bright purple.

"All right, now whoever did this, had better come right out and say it! They are gonna get it! Was it you, Elf?"he yelled, and pointing his claws at Kurt.

He stopped realizing that Kurt was now all purple.

"Just look at me! I'm all purple!"

"They got you, too?"exclaimed Scott.

"Oh, my hair! And where's my watch!"asked Jean.

"What's the problem here?"asked the Professor.

"It looks like someone has placed a curse on this place, and now everyone has purple hair!"said Evan.

"I so can not go to school like this!"whined Kitty.

"Um, of course you can."the Professor assured her.

"I am so going to die!"

"Well, I'm not going!"exclaimed Jean.

"Um, don't you have that big exam today?"asked Ororo.

"Oh, yes. But...my hair."

"Your hair is fine. Everyone will simply have to go to school as usual!"said the Professor sternly.

"But...but..."

"No buts about it. Your education comes first."

"You can talk!"exclaimed Rogue, and everyone went back upstairs.

"I want everyone here for breakfast in ten minutes!"

"I think there's something wrong with my image inducer. I still have a purple hair, and I have a purple tinge to my skin. It just doesn't look normal."said Kurt.

"You look fine. You will simply have to say you're a little anemic."

"My money's gone!"Scott yelled out.

"You already spent that much money?"

"No, I don't have any gas, either."

The professor gave him the money, and Logan drove them to school.

"Now, listen here, kids. Whoever did this, make no mistake I'm going to find out!"he said, as they all climbed out of the car.

"Well, what's up?"asked Pietro, as he walked up to Magdalena.

"Nothing."she said. "Just...a boring day as usual, I guess."

He nodded.

"So, you were telling me yesterday."

"Huh?"

"About that one guy."he said. "Fabian, or whatever his name was."

"Oh, yes! Have you seen him?"

"A few times. So, you like his hair."

"Of course. He has quite expressive eyebrows, also,don't you think?"

"Eyebrows?"

"Of course! I love guys with thick eyebrows. I hate it when they wax. Anything! The only thing they should shave is their beard if they don't look good with it! Other than that, no! Only women shave and wax. Never men!"

Pietro almost fell. He always took very good care not to let his eyebrows look too thick. And the same for his arms and legs. A lot of guys had smooth legs. He didn't know it would be such a turn off. He made a mental note of that. _Oh, well, that money can go towards other things,_ he thoughts, as he remembered the money he spent on waxing, shaving cream and all that. _The important thing is to think how I'm going to grow a mustache. Fast!_

Suddenly, they heard people laughing.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"I don't know."

They watched the X Men file in. Some were wearing hats. The girls were trying to hide their faces.

"No hats in the buildings!"someone exclaimed.

"Wow. Is that in style, or what?"and they heard a roar of laughter.

They paused in front of Pietro and Magdalena.

"Oh, boy! Really! That is rather indecent, I think."she said, laughing. "But going to such measures to get attention!"she giggled.

"Oh, they're a bunch of weirdos."Pietro said to her.

"I can see that."


	6. Chapter 6

All the X Men walked with their heads down. Kitty even wore a veil, claiming that she had to for religious reasons, which made several Muslim girls mad.

"They should respect other religions."Magdalena commented.

"Well, you know people. Just probably have a lot of time on their hands."said Pietro, smirking.

"Hmm."she grinned.

"Um, anyway, you were telling me. The um, part about the facial hair, right?"

"Don't you dare speak about that to me."she said coldly.

"Oh."he was at a loss as to what to say. "So, then, um, you always wear a watch. You change them all the time, don't you? I suppose the guy who'll marry you'll have to have plenty of money to keep getting you new ones, eh?"

Magdalena looked at her watch.

"It helps me keep track of the time. I'm terrible with time."

"Uh-huh. And like I was saying, then obviously you'd need a guy with an expensive watch, right?"

"What does a watch have to do with it? Even if he didn't have a watch, I never forget my own!"

"I was just saying."he said.

Again, he'd said the wrong thing. She rolled her eyes.

"I honestly don't know why you want to know about the watches. I've already told you, that I own more than all the people I know put together, after all."

"So...what are you planning to do this weekend?"he asked her.

"What else but what I do every single weekend. Be bored. I hate weekends, don't you? Once you sleep late, there's nothing to do, nothing to look forward to, and you can't stay in bed all day!"

"Too true."said Pietro. "So, then why don't we do something this weekend?"

"Like what?"

"You decide."

"I can't think of anything. Besides, I really had better started on those books, anyway. I've got to finish them. I'll have to think about that."

"About what?"

"Something."

"But maybe the weekend would seem less boring if we did something."

"Like...?"

He shrugged.

"Anything."

She shook her head.

"I don't think so, besides, I don't think I'll be in the mood to go anywhere. Not the library, I guess. I just got my parents to go last week. If I had money, the bookstore, but, no, and I doubt they have the books I want, and you wouldn't by any chance know where I could find el Mojado, or Ni Parientes Somos, do you? I've been looking for those songs forever. I've been wanting to buy Intocable's Contra Viento y Marea, but...I was an idiot not to get it when my brother was buying cds. No good movies, something I would like would be to see horses, but, of course, there aren't any around here. I hate cities!"

"Horses? You like horses?"asked Pietro.

"Of course I like horses. I like horses, cattle, sheep, chickens, cats, dogs, fish, oh, I like all animals. Not so fond of exotics, though. Birds a little bit, I always wanted a scarlet macaw, because that's what Iago is, but...really, I don't like exotics, except for fish. I love aquatic animals. I love the water!"

Pietro listened to her go on. He himself wasn't too fond of animals. They were hairy, and left their hair on his clothes, they bit, they smelled bad, and he was afraid of large animals, especially horses.

"Oh, well, you know I might find a place where we could see just that. Do you ride?"

"Really? Do you suppose we could? Well, not very well."she said. "I always really wanted to, but my parents never cared for me to learn."she sighed. "It's the same with the swimming. I always wanted to learn, but my parents never let me learn. I always wanted to, though. Riding, I've read quite a bit about it. I know I'll never be a professional jockey, or anything like that, but at least riding for pleasure. I've only been on a horse a couple of times, but I love them!"

Pietro nodded.

"Well, that's probably where we'll be headed this weekend, if I can manage it."

She laughed.

"You know something I've been wanting to do, also. Ver una corrida de toros!"

"What?"

"You know, the men go out and they hold this um, blanket or something, and the bull is right there, and...I don't know how you say it in English, but, you know, torear."

"Oh. I think I know what you mean."

"I've been wanting to see one for some reason. Isn't that odd?"

"Not at all."he said.

Later in the day, Pietro searched Lance, since he would probably know where to go.

"I was wondering if you could tell me of a place not to far away from here where I can go horseback riding. Or at least see the horses."

Lance stared at him.

"I always got the impression that you were afraid of them."

"Well, you got the wrong impression."

"Oh, well. I really can't see you on horseback, but come to think of it, you would probably be a good jockey. For racing. You're pretty light. That might help the horse go faster."

"I could go faster than all of those animals put together! See, that's just why I want to go, to see exactly how much faster I am than them."

"Why don't you try the dog racing-"

"No! I said the horses!"

Lance told him where to go.

"I think I'll be working there this weekend, too."he said.

"Well, whatever you do, you don't know me!"said Pietro.

Lance shrugged.

"I've never seen you wear pants before!"said Pietro.

"Well, I don't usually wear them. I'm a lady. Ladies always wear skirts. Not pants, como los machos. However, if I'm going to go riding, I might as well."

He nodded. He should have asked Lance for some tips on horseback riding. He hoped he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself, as he knew absolutely nothing about horses to begin with.

"I wonder if they have Arabians! I always wanted to ride one of those horses! They are so beautiful! You can tell them apart by their eyelashes, of course, since they're from the desert. I always wanted one to name name Sultan, and one Ali, but that's more of a name for a cat, don't you think? But definitely Sultan."

"Both sound like good names to me."said Pietro.

When they got there, Pietro was almost shaking. He hoped he wouldn't pass out, or scream or something when he came too close to the animals. Magdalena looked around, to see if there were any Arabians. Pietro just tried to stay as far away from them as possible without having her suspect.

"You are just lucky to be here today, you know."one person was telling them.

"W-why is th-that?"asked Pietro.

"Are you all right?"he asked him.

"Oh, just fine. It's just that...it's a little cold in here, don't you think?"

"Um, anyway, see, because that way, you can take a couple of tips from the master himself. I've honestly never seen anyone ride like that guy!"

"Too true."said Lance.

"Oh, hello. You're from school, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Another Asimovian. That's how I like to think of myself, reading Dr.Asimov's books."

Lance smiled.

"Do you have any Arabians?"she asked.

"Oh, over here, she's my favorite!"said Lance, ignoring the look Pietro was giving him.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"commented Magdalena.

"Yeah, well, in my opinion, they're the most beautiful breed."

"I didn't know you liked them so much."said Lance.

"I wish I could have a horse of my own."she sighed.

"Well, the least we could do is grant the lady her wish."said a voice behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone turned around. Pietro almost fell backwards, towards where the horses were standing.

"AH!"he immediately got away from them.

The person who had suggested that, climbed dismounted his horse. Pietro couldn't believe his eyes. It was exactly that same guy Magdalena told him about. What could he have been doing here? Magdalena looked at him, it seemed to Pietro almost with admiration.

"Well, why don't we grant the lady what she wants? And she can have the horse."he said.

"Oh, I couldn't keep him. I don't have room, and my parents aren't fond of animals, you see."

"That's fine."he said. "The horse is yours. Or, rather, any of her foals are yours, too. She can stay here, but she's yours."

"What are you talking about?"asked Pietro.

"Just grant the lady her desires."he said.

"Oh, but...oh, thank you!"she exclaimed.

"No need to thank me."

"But who will pay?"

"No one, I said it's yours and that means its yours. Do I know you by the way? My name is Fabian Alfredo Amezcua Gomez."

"Oh, weren't you one of my brother's friend's friends. Someone named Pedro?"she asked.

"Pedro Pacheco."

"Yeah. I think. He broke everything?"

"Everything you lend him!"

"Yeah, I remember that perfectly."

"You guys know each other?"asked Lance.

"A little."

"No wonder you also like horses. It did strike me as odd that Pietro wanted to come here. He doesn't like horses much."

"What are you talking about?"asked Pietro.

"Oh, Pietro, I forgot you were there!"exclaimed Lance.

"Of course I'm here."

"So would you like to ride?"Fabian asked Magdalena.

"I'm not very very good, but yes, I'd LOVE to!"

"Why don't you saddle Princess for the lady, Alvers?"Fabian said to Lance.

"Right."

"Don't know if you know Mr.Alvers here. See, a friend of my dad's owns this place, and well, we get along pretty good. I'm sure he won't mind if I give you the horse. And if he does, hey, I'll pay for it. Alvers here works for him. He loves horses, too. Why don't you join us?"

"I will, as soon as I'm done feeding everybody."said Lance. "So, which one do you want to ride, Pietro?"

Pietro looked around, fearfully.

"Um, why don't you choose. I have complete confidence in your judgment, Lance."

Lance saddled both the horses. Pietro was almost shaking as he put his leg in the stirrup. He gulped. The animal looked so big, and it could probably crush him if it decided to throw him off.

"You need help to mount?"asked Fabian.

"Oh, n-no. I can manage it. I was just a little distracted is all."

"Uh-huh."

"Can you jump? How high?"Magdalena asked Fabian.

"Pretty high, I can assure you."said Fabian, and he jumped several obstacles set up.

Magdalena was obviously impressed, as she clapped enthusiastically. Pietro closed his eyes, as to forget he was on top of a horse.

"You're sure this one won't throw me off. He looked like he's ready to!"he said.

"It's a mare, Pietro. Can't you see the difference?"said Magdalena. "Obviously."

"Oh, right."

For Pietro, the day turned out to be a complete disaster, especially after Lance joined in. Apart form his fear of the horses themselves, he couldn't help but be jealous about the ease with which Fabian impressed Magdalena, and all he could do was grit his teeth. Everything was turning out completely opposite from how he had planned it! If only that jerk hadn't been there. Pietro almost longed for the day to be over.

"They day certainly went by fast. And you know, it's one of the few days, in which I didn't mind the weather so much. I hate city weather."she said.

She did say she disliked getting a tan and especially a sunburn, so she was wearing Fabian's hat. Pietro hadn't brought a hat, either, as he didn't think he would actually ride.

"Pietro, I think you're a little stiff."said Lance.

"After sitting all day in the saddle."he mumbled to himself. "Maybe a little."he said with a smile.

On the way back, Magdalena went with Pietro, she said, because she had arrived with him, although it was obvious that what she really wanted was to go with Fabian. She kept up a constant chatter about him all the way.

"And didn't you see the way he jumped those fences? And how he gallopped? Everything, perfectly! Of course, Lance was also pretty cool."she exclaimed.

"Well, I'll see you at school, I guess."he said.

"Of course. Bye."

Pietro didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the evening, especially not Lance.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Pietro almost couldn't walk.

"I think I'm going to die!"

"No need to be so dramatic, Pietro. You just aren't used to being in a saddle all day. Takes a little getting used to."

"And I suppose that guy is!"

"Fabian? Of course. He knows all about horses."

"Just don't talk to me about him!"

Lance looked at him.

"Why not. He's a nice guy."

Pietro glared at him.

"I think that guy is just a stupid idiot!"

Lance looked confused.

"Well, he certainly he's certainly a good drinker."said Lance. "Apart from a good rider."

"Drinker?"

"He knows just about everything about the best tequila, and he can take quite a bit of it before he has to give in."

"So?"

Lance shrugged.

"He was telling Magdalena about the tequilas. I think she was pretty impressed. She always struck me as the kind of girl who likes that type of guy."

"What are you talking about? When did he say that. And if you'll excuse me, I don't think Magdalena would approve of drinking alcohol in any way!"said Pietro.

"Well, she could make a few exceptions. You should have taken a couple of foreign languages, Pietro. They both speak in Spanish, at least. And of course, he knows most of the romance languages."

"Romance languages?"

"Spanish, French, Italian. She did seem impressed by it."

Pietro stared at him. If what Lance said was true, he would have to move quickly. He had a new set of languages to learn, if that was so. And about the drinks, he'd never been a heavy drinker, but...

"What can there be to drinking? It's something I do every day. Not alcohol, but, how hard can it be?"he asked himself.

He immediately went to the nearest liquor store.

"Now, you tell me what's the best, the strongest drink you've got here."he told the guy at the counter.

"What occasion would you like it for?"

"Just for me."

He looked concerned.

"You?"

"I'm just starting."

The guy shrugged, and went to get a bottle of tequila.

"This one's-"

"Just what I was looking for! Hmm, or would the vodka be better? Never mind. This works."

He went out, and back to the house.

"Well, we'll see..."

He took a sip, and it burned his throat.

"I'm choking, I'm choking!"he exclaimed.

"Pietro, you're not supposed to drink it from such a tall glass. That's just not, the way it's done."

Lance took a smaller one, and poured the tequila into it. He then downed it all in one try, with his wrist stiff.

"See. It looks much more...manly that way."

"And you drink all of it."

"Of course."

Pietro tried and couldn't manage it.

"It just burns!"

"You get used to it after a while. You want salt or lemon in it?"

"No. I've got to get this down!"

"Don't tell me you plan on drinking that whole bottle? I don't think you'll be able to take it."

"You just stay out of this!"Pietro told him.


	9. Chapter 9

"And I gulp the whole thing..."Pietro was saying.

He was already pretty drunk, despite the fact that he had only gone through half the bottle. He got up, and even though a little uncoordinated, he was still pretty quick.

"I thought you were going to go through the whole bottle."Lance said.

"I almost did."said Pietro, smiling.

"You can't take anymore, can you?"

Pietro sped past him.

"Can't I?"he asked.

"Where're you going?"

Pietro just sped out the door. Before, he grabbed a couple of cans of spray paint.

"Where could he be going, yo?"asked Toad, as he watched Pietro smack right into a tree. "Doesn't seem to know where he's going."

"Probably not."

No one stayed outside very long, and they looked at each other before going back inside. Pietro in the meantime, got to the X Men's mansion, and using the spray paint, wrote in several bright colors in every place he could reach, Magdalena I love you with the fire of a thousand suns will you go to the dance with me? After he had left that several messages around the house and the fence, fountain, and anything else he could reach, he went and did the same around the school. The effect did not last, and pretty soon he was slowly coming to himself.

"Oh, boy."he looked around.

He was almost halfway home. He ran all the way back.

"Where were you, yo?"asked Toad.

"Just walking."he said.

"Walking? You couldn't even walk straight. You smacked into the tree."said Blob.

"What are you talking about?"demanded Pietro.

Everyone shrugged.

"You just left."said Lance.

"I had something to do."

"In the condition you were?"

"I was fine."

They just stared at him, and he turned away, and walked upstairs. The next morning, everyone went to school, and they discovered the vandalism on the outside of the school walls?

"What happened here!"exclaimed a few teachers.

"Looks like vandalism."

Some people were snickering. The X Men walked up, and stared.

"Just like at the mansion."said Kurt.

"Obviously, probably someone from school did it!"exclaimed Rogue.

"Who?"asked Kitty.

"I think I know!"said Jean.

"Who was it, Jean?"

"Who else! Don't you see, it's here, it's at the mansion, and everyone was there, watching a movie, except for one person!"

"Rogue?"

Rogue glared at Kurt.

"No! Scott. That explains that inexplicable trip to the library yesterday! Apparently, no one saw him at the library, either! Now we know exactly what he was up to! And thanks to him, now everyone has extra danger room training sessions with Logan!"

"What!"exclaimed everyone.

"Exactly. And now, that we know, that probably means that we'll get detention here, also!"

Jean was not wrong. As soon as someone found out that the same vandalism was seen at the mansion, all the X Men were put to staying after school and serving detention.

"This just isn't fair!"exclaimed Kurt.

Jean just stared at th wall ahead. And no one would talk to Scott, although he said he didn't do it.

When Magdalena saw the vandalism, she almost fainted, and Pietro caught her before she fell.

"Just what is all this about!"she exclaimed. "No, NO! Just why do people do this, and you notice, the name? The name! Es Magdalena. Why must people debase her so! True, she was not always...but that's no good reason...people mustn't judge her! After all, Jesus forgave her, why must everyone else insist on making up false stories about her!"

Pietro stared at the writing.

"Well...you know people."he said.

"It's disgusting! That's why I always wanted to go to a Catholic school. I was offered the chance once, but my parents said they wouldn't pay the tuition! Imagine! Money was what stopped them! Filthy money!"

Pietro shook his head.

"Money shouldn't be important where these kinds of things are concerned."he said.

"Why, thank you, Pietro."said Magdalena. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

He nodded solemly.

"Well, at least he X Geeks got the blame and not me."he mumbled to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Pietro looked at his list, and groaned. Two things on there he'd already been unable to achieve. Or rather, three. No, or was it four. Whatever. There were plenty. He couldn't ride, he obviously couldn't drink, he was afraid of horses, he didn't know anything about them, and finally, he didn't have dark hair, and he couldn't grow a mustache.

"I've failed!"he exclaimed.

"Failed what? Math?"asked Fred.

Pietro sighed.

"I wish!"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to pass this year."

"I did!"

"Then why do you wish you had failed?"

"I just have to try a little harder."he said.

"You can join a study group, yo."said Toad.

"I don't need a study group. I need...help."

"Don't they help you there?"

Pietro left the room. Of course, that was just what he needed, but not a study group. What he needed was advice from someone who already had a girlfriend, so they knew the right way to be a boyfriend. Only, he didn't know anyone who had a girlfriend. None of the other guys had one. Of course, Fred and Toad had absolutely no chances whatsoever, he smirked at that, and Lance..well, he was obsessed over one who wasn't even worth it. He needed...

"Oh, but I've tried everything!"he said. "What could I have done wrong?"

He ran back and forth, back and forth. He'd done the gifts, that was for sure. He'd tried the horses. He shuddered, remembering the big animals. Maybe...he wasn't sure how the looks would help him, maybe a lot. What could there be left?

"That's it!"he exclaimed.

Magdalena loved languages, he knew that much. She always wanted to learn to speak different ones so she could visit different parts of the world. She always said that for her graduation gift she would love to go to Europe, to see the palaces in St.Petersburg Russia, and to the Middle East, to see the Royal Harem from the time of the Ottoman Empire, or if that wasn't possible, to go to Mexico City, or Canada, to see the amazing Cathedrals. He needed someone who knew a different language and to teach him to speak, read and write it. Only, which one? Or rather, ones...He had to learn different ones. Especially Middle Eastern, Native American, and Southern European ones, as those were which ones Magdalena was most fond of.

"Now, I've just got to learn them."

He made a dash to the library, and checked out several books on and in different languages.

"This can't fail!"he exclaimed. "I only read it in one language, and learn the other that way. And so forth."he said, as he opened one of the books.

He spent half an hour reading them, before falling asleep. He awoke two hours later.

"What time is it?"

He looked at the clock.

"It's already night! Oh, well, that means this'll just have to wait."he said, and he went to sleep.

The next day, he decided to be on the lookout for anyone who might speak a foreign language. Pietro consulted his list.

"German not in the top ten...but, it'll do for now."he said, and he walked up to Kurt.

"Hello, there."

"I have detention, if you'll excuse me."said Kurt.

"That's a nice accent you have."said Pietro. "So, where're you from?"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually, it does. You see, I'm on a...well, I have set the goal for myself to be that I will...expand my horizons, should we say? And just one of those ways, you see, is to learn a different language, and I was thinking, why not, since you speak German, you teach me?"

"And why should I teach you?"

Pietro thought about it.

"Well, because it'd be something to look forward after detention."

"Oh, right. Giving you classes. That's something to look forward to!"

Pietro sighed.

"I know. I just don't understand why people will do these things! I mean, what's the point of vandalizing? You know. It's just...wrong."he shook his head. "And then innocent people paying the consequences."

"Oh, it was no one innocent, according to Jean. It was Scott."

Pietro almost dropped his books.

"What?"

"Yes. I think it's because he has a crush on this girl. And Jean's pretty mad at him. He's on probation at the mansion, along with extra danger room training sessions with Logan, and here, during detention, he's helping with the janitors."

Pietro nodded.

"Well, some people are just...they're just jerks, want to cause trouble for other people! So, what do you say about those classes?"he asked.

"Well, it does seem like it would be good for you. Yes, it is important to learn about other people. I learned English. Of course, German's not so hard to learn. So, why not. Just not at your house. Where would be a good place?"

"Anywhere you say."

They set a time and date.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is the one thing I'm finally getting good at!"exclaimed Pietro.

"What?"asked Kurt.

"I'm finally going to get it right?"

"Yes, you are. You're pretty good at it, man."

"Yup. Finally! That's one off the list. Now I have Russian, Arabic, Spanish, French, and Italian to go."

"So, do you plan to go to visit all these place?"asked Kurt.

"Maybe, I just might! Thanks, I really owe you one."

"Just don't tell anyone!"Kurt told him.

"That's fine with me."

Pietro spend most of the afternoon practicing his foreign languages.

"Ana Pietro."he said to Magdalena the next morning.

"I know. Ana Magdalena."

"Oh, how did you know?"

Magdalena held up he book she was reading.

"There's a little Arabic in it. It does take place in the Middle East, you know."she said to him.

"Oh. Well, I've become somewhat fluent in Arabic."he said.

"You have? How?"

"Learning new languages is my goal."he told her.

"How neat."she nodded.

"Already mastered German."

"I'm not into Germanic languages a lot. I only speak one because that's what people here speak. The Protestants speak Germanic. I'm not Protestant, and not fond of the Protestants, anyway."she told him.

"Oh."

His face fell.

"Well, what would you like! I've done just about everything I can think of!"

"What are you talking about?"asked Magdalena.

"What do I have to do to get your attention!"

"You've certainly got it right now."

Pietro threw his arms in the air.

"I've tried to learn to be just about everything I can, to try to see if you will at least go out with me! Without your brother!"

"Oh! Is that what you wanted?"she asked.

"Yes! Couldn't you see!"

"Um, no, actually. I always thought you...just...I never noticed."

"If you didn't spend your time with your nose stuck in a book, or looking at guys like that idiot, you would've noticed."

"Are you insinuating something bad about my reading? And as far as guys are concerned, they are none of my concern. I am a lady, you know, not a...I don't want to say it!"

Pietro walked off. He'd really blown it that time.

"Just my luck!"he said.

Oh, well. He picked up his bag, and walked towards the car. Everyone was pleased when they saw that Pietro was back to normal.

"We were starting to get worried about you."said Lance.

"Yeah, you were really acting funny, yo."

"You never said why."

"You don't wanna know. And, so, will you drive faster! You always drive so slow. I should be the one driving!"

Everyone smiled.


End file.
